Question: To get to work each morning, Christopher takes a scooter 6.04 miles and a train 3.8 miles. How many miles is Christopher's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on train = total distance. ${6}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ Christopher travels 9.84 miles in total.